


第79章 那个停电的夜里

by Niubility666888



Series: 《迷恋嘉年华》车辆管理中心 [3]
Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niubility666888/pseuds/Niubility666888
Series: 《迷恋嘉年华》车辆管理中心 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825204





	第79章 那个停电的夜里

忽然，四周陷入一团漆黑，停电了。高止拉开窗帘，不见万家灯火，看来停电面积不小。  
“笑笑，大概是咱们笑得太猛，把电缆震断了。”  
身后传来轻微响动，他蓦然回首，只见那个让他魂牵梦萦的男人，正在黑暗中翩然起舞。不着片缕，没有音乐，毫无章法，随心所欲。  
像悄然夜巡的猫儿，像黑夜中跃出海面的海豚，像魔法森林里散步的独角兽，几乎听得见月光沿着修长躯体流淌的声音。  
高止看了一会儿，随后屏住呼吸，缓步靠近，小心翼翼如同初次狩猎的猎人，紧张而兴奋地逼近自己的猎物。而黑暗中的舞者却毫不提防，还用清冷纯真的眸子盯着他，以退为进地引诱他。  
终于，捕获了。  
也不知是谁落入了谁的陷阱。  
断了的电流，骤然间汇聚在他们身上，黑暗中，每一个热吻都绽开一朵火花。  
他们紧紧相拥，一股甜蜜的热流，随着血液从心脏泵进大脑，又从大脑顺着血管，涌进传说中男人用来思考的器官。  
一根手指滑进温一笑的唇瓣，搅动着乖巧的舌头，感受粘膜的湿热和包裹，像性事的预演。随后，手指的主人俯下身，吻住被手指亵玩得红润的唇，温一笑温顺地接纳了闯入者，两条舌头时而缠绵在一起，时而分离追逐嬉戏。  
高止微微蹲下，臂弯钳住温一笑的大腿，用抱孩子的方式把他抱起，走进卧室放倒在床。吻从嘴唇向下蔓延，温一笑感到喉结被含住轻轻啃噬，像被食肉动物捕获，引颈待戮的麋鹿。接着，锁骨、胸口都被湿热的吻覆盖。  
高止叼住一颗小巧的乳珠，听见身下的人发出抽气声，于是更卖力地用舌尖挑逗它，含在齿间轻轻啃咬，看它们从平坦的胸脯上挺立起来。他的双手，慢慢摩挲着纤细而柔韧的腰部和腹肌，掌心的肌肤温热、细腻有弹性。感到温一笑的身体逐渐放松，他试探性的将手探入挺翘秘丘间的神秘洞穴。  
“老高……”温一笑的身体骤然紧绷，挺起上身，表现出瑟缩和抗拒。他抬手推了几下，与高止在黯淡夜色中对视片刻，随后又把头搁在枕头上，顺从得像他铺洒在枕巾上的浓密发丝，妥协了。  
高止在心里喊了声“NICE”，很开心他们没有讨论到“要不要轮流在上面”这种话题。  
温一笑慢慢张开修长匀称的双腿，又觉得很像上学时教学用的青蛙，便翻了个身，跪伏在床，塌下去的腰部凹陷出迷人的腰窝，像被上帝的手指抚摸过。  
“老高，你温柔点，上次都要吓死我了。”  
窸窸窣窣，高止下了床，翻出安全套和润滑剂。见他带着两件装备走过来，温一笑十指紧紧攥住床单，不安地吞咽着口水，咕哝道：“我叫不紧张，我叫不紧张，把老高当成大萝卜就好了……”  
身后迟迟没有动静，他回头一看，见高止正在窗边，借着窗外的月色认真阅读安全套说明，月光将他的轮廓勾勒得深邃柔和，像点不起灯的勤奋学子。  
“用手指捏住前端……把空气挤出，然后套在……为什么要捏一下？不能使用油质润滑剂……”虽然是如此常见的生活用品，但突然要用了，还是觉得很陌生，高止还是第一次得知要捏一下才用。他又去看润滑剂的说明，“哦，还好，我买的这个是水质的。”  
高止拆开润滑剂包装，挤出透明的啫喱状膏体，想了想，又挤了两下，随后轻柔地涂抹在那朵肉做的小花上，在外面按摩片刻，慢慢潜入一根手指。  
“笑笑，你又紧又热。”  
“唔……”  
温一笑的背部微微拱起，高止连忙抽出手指，问道：“疼吗？”  
“不疼，涨呼呼的。”  
高止又把手指送入，绕着圈耐心开拓，见窄窄的穴口像月光下沾了露水的花瓣，在摩擦中慢慢发红、绽放。他又加了根手指，引来微弱的闷哼，便像医生一样耐心询问：“怎么样？疼吗？”  
“还好……”  
“前年，公司高管一起去做体检的时候，有个项目是前列腺指检。一个人，是谁我就不说了哈，貌似直接在医生手里缴械投降了。我没做这个项目，觉得恶心，接受不了。”  
温一笑轻轻笑了几声，紧绷的身体慢慢松弛，高止趁机深入，微微曲起手指，摸到一块有点尖的凸起，轻柔地按压起来。瞬间，手指便被紧紧夹住，绵软克制的呻吟流泻而出。  
“好神奇。”高止一手持续在刚刚发现的宝藏处肆虐，一手探到温一笑身前，握住他早已挺立垂泪的下体。  
“嗯啊……”温一笑胳膊一软，头砸在枕上，这个姿势显得臀部愈发挺翘，毫无抵抗地任君采撷。熟悉和陌生的快感一前一后，如两重巨浪夹击、拍打着他的感官神经，喉咙不受控制地流出一声接一声的缠绵呻吟。  
身后蓦地一空，手指抽走了，取而代之的是炽热、粗大的硬物，轻轻磨蹭几下，随后坚定地顶入。恐怖的挤压感和胀痛令他把脸埋进枕头，发出痛苦的悲鸣。  
高止亦觉得紧张，一手扶着他的腰，一手轻抚着他颤抖的脊背，推进到深处时，才重新开始呼吸。紧致的内壁温柔地包裹着入侵者，回赠以时不时的蠕动和痉挛，太特么爽了。高止满足地喟叹，略一侧目，见那盒安全套完好无损地躺在床上。  
嗯？  
糟了，研究完说明，结果忘戴了……他微微心虚，用脚把它踢下床，动作引得温一笑难受地大叫：“老高！你别乱动！”  
“我热热身。”  
“你，你轻点！”  
高止握住眼前精瘦的腰肢，退出半截，又温柔顶入，尽量蹭过那个奇妙的快感开关。数十次缓抽慢送后，温一笑的背部肌肤渐渐布满红霞，声音也从痛苦变得婉转，尾音甜甜的上扬，带着一丝哭腔，逐渐浸透在情爱的滋味中。  
高止低下头，盯着完全被撑开的穴口，正随着抽插而收缩，点缀着润滑剂摩擦而成的黏腻泡沫。虽然扩张到一丝褶皱都没有，不过并没有裂开或出血的迹象。他微微放宽心，问道：“笑笑，不疼了吧？我可以用力点吗？”  
“嗯……”温一笑含糊地应答，随后感觉嵌在体内的肉棒开始又稳又狠地顶弄，毫不留情地刮蹭着初尝情欲的娇嫩肠肉和敏感地带，他别无他法，只好呻吟着绞紧入侵者。  
“不……不要了……”手边的床单被抓成一团，他哭叫着射了出来，清心寡欲的身体随着操弄而抽搐、扭动，脑中闪过炫目的光。他本是兽医，此刻却化身为兽，雌伏在同类身下，臣服于最古老、原始的快乐，在肉欲的顶撞中迷失。  
他撑起身体，回过头，透过晃动的发梢望着与他痴缠的男人。  
月色中，他的肌肤带着奶油般的甜美和脆弱，发丝轻掩着小半张脸。高止看不见他的眼睛，只能看见圆润的鼻尖和嘴唇，唇色、肤色和羽毛纹身瑰丽梦幻的色彩碰撞出触目惊心的美。  
高止停下动作，撩开他的头发掖在耳后，望进那双含纳了星光的眼眸。清冷又透露着情欲，只要多看一眼就会沉进去溺亡。  
盯了几秒，高止感觉腰后发麻，下体硬得几乎要炸开。他把自己狠狠埋进紧热的肠道深处，额头低着温一笑背上的疤，战栗着射了出来。  
“老高，你好像……没戴……”温一笑感觉到体内的异样，语气夹杂了责备，“那你刚才看说明干嘛，虚晃一枪？”  
“抱歉，我就像上了考场似的，一紧张，知识点忘了一大半。”  
原来，他跟我一样紧张。这么一想，温一笑就不忍责怪他了。


End file.
